1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more specifically to a method of making read only memory, (ROM), devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Read only memory, (ROM), devices have benefited from shrinking cell size, and process optimizations. The buried bit line ROM cell has been the most widely used in the industry. This is accomplished using heavily doped N type diffusions. The word lines, used in most ROM configurations, have usually consisted of polysilicon structures. The dimension of the ROM cell is determined by the pitches of the polysilicon word lines, used to connect to N+ bit lines. Advances in photolithographic disciplines, via use of more sophisticated cameras, as well as the use of more sensitive photoresist materials, have allowed critical ROM dimensions to decrease. In addition, similar developments in reactive ion etching, (RIE), ion implantation, (I/I), and low pressure chemical vapor deposition techniques, have also contributed to the decreasing ROM cell size. However the ability to continue to shrink cell size is still limited using even the most advanced fabrication disciplines. For example if the space between the N+ buried bit line becomes too narrow, the N+ concentration has to be reduced to avoid short channel punch through. However the reduced N+ concentration will result in more sensitivity to P type counterdoping, during the programming of the channel region.
Several processes have been created that can successfully allow heavy N+ bit lines, while still maintaining narrow spacings. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,777, Hong describes a process in which only the center portion of the channel region is subjected to a P type programming ion implantion procedure. Thus little, or no interaction of dopants occur, while still maintaining minimum bit line spacings. This procedure, although resulting in the desired reduction of ROM cell size, requires additional processing and thus additional costs. Therefore ROM processes that do not incorporate the programmable cell, achieved via P type ion implantion into the channel region between the N+ bit lines, would be desirable.
A ROM process, described in this invention can result in narrow N+ bit line spacings, due to the elimination of the P type programmable ion implantion in the channel region. This invention will show a ROM device in which the programmable cell is achieved by forming a diode in specific regions of the N+ bit line.